


Bite

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeongcheol is a side relationship, M/M, Vampires?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy this.”“I’m enjoying this! I really am. You know why?” Joshua look at Junhui in curiosity.“Why?” Jun smirked.“Because you’re here. I’d be happy even six feet under if you were with me.”





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovhobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovhobi/gifts).



> This is slightly based off of a Junshua video called ‘Anxiety’ on YouTube (you should look it up) I’m not really good at Junshua (since they aren’t my main ship) but this is a gift for a reader so thanks!! Also note: Junhui has longer hair in this and so does Jeonghan.

Junshua one shot   
   Junhui looked the mirror, checking his ponytailed hair for any mistakes. He smiled cheerfully at the guy staring back at him.  
   “Handsome as ever.” He chuckled as he surveyed the rest of his look. He heard some rustling in the other room.  
    “Don’t tell me you’re flirting with your reflection again Jun.” Jeonghan, his roommate, asked as he appeared from the kitchen holding a small can of cashews. Junhui sighed dramatically.  
   “Sometimes I think he’s prettier than me.” He said as he looked longingly into the reflective surface. Jun heard his roommate make a gagging sound as he plopped down on the comfy couch, popping open the can.  
   “You’re ridiculous.”  
   “I know Hyung. Why are you eating those.”  
   “Why not?” Junhui watched Jeonghan as he threw a handful of them into his mouth. He sat down beside the elder before answering.  
   “Well, you said you didn’t like cashews.” A shrug.  
   “I’m hungry and this is food, so that’s all that matters.” Junhui laughs at Jeonghan as he takes another few from the container. Jeonghan cracked a small smile at the younger as he chewed.  
   “Again, you’re ridiculous.”  
   “And again, I know Hyung.”  
   “Hmm. So, why are you not eating any?” He shook the can at Junhui, almost spilling the contents onto the couch. Junhui shrugged.  
   “I’m not hungry.”  
   “You’re funny Junhui.”  
   “Wh-“  
   “You don’t think I’ve noticed how dolled up you are? You’re going out and don’t want to smell like peanuts.”  
   “Well, actually they’re cashews.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the younger.  
   “You know what I mean.” Junhui shrugged again.  
   “So? Joshua is a good guy.” Jeonghan snorted, amused at Junhui’s statement. Junhui frowned.  
   “What do you find so funny? I mean I’ve never said anything to you when you go and meet up with your ‘Cheollie’.” Jeonghan coughed and narrowed his eyes at Junhui.   
    “I’m not saying either thing Junhui. It’s just....”  
    “Just...?”  
    “Well, he’s a sweet boy, but I don’t know about him and you.” Junhui just stared at his long haired roommate in shock.   
   “What do you mean?” Jeonghan shrugged and looked up at Junhui softly.  
   “He’s cute. He’s nice. I just don’t think he’s into vampires.” Junhui sighed as his friend patted his back. He ran his tongue over his regular looking teeth wondering what Joshua think if he changed and let his canines shoot out of his gums. He could imagine his horror right now.  
    “I mean.... you’re probably right. He’s such a good church boy.” His friend patted his back as he hunched over and put his face into his hands.  
    “And I’m not even a true vampire though. I’m just a halfie. Even if I did turn him, which I probably won’t, he wouldn’t even live forever. I’m immortal either. I’m just a scumbag monster, but I can even have the amazing things that have to do with it.” At Junhui’s last sentence, Jeonghan put the metal can of nuts onto the table and pulled him up to look him in the eyes.   
   “You’re being stupid Junhui. If you don’t think he’ll love you for you, then don’t keep it up with. Just call this off.” Junhui looked at his phone that Jeonghan was handing to him. He wanted to cry, but he just took it and hit Joshua’s contact. He picked up halfway through the first ring.  
    “Hello? Junhui?” He cleared his throat and told himself to be strong.  
    “Uh... hey. I can’t come today... sorry.” Jeonghan was glaring at him incredulously.  
    “Oh... that’s ok Jun. Are you ok?”  
    “Me? Yeah I’m fine. Just my roommate isn’t feeling good today and I don’t want to expose you to anything and he won’t let me leave him so.... sorry.” Jeonghan growled at Junhui, smacking his arm for lying.  
    “Aww tell him I send him all my prayers. Hey, since we can’t do it today, do you want to go on Halloween? There’s this cool party I’ve been invited to and I don’t want to go without you.” Junhui’s heart, yes his heart still works, skipped a beat. Halloween? He totally forgot about it. He smiled slowly.  
    “That’s a great idea Joshua! I’ll text you later about my costume. Can’t wait for....”  
    “Friday?”  
    “Yeah, Friday. Love you! Bye.” He hung up before Joshua could say that he loved him back, like he always did. As soon as he put down his phone, he glance over at Jeonghan, who was shaking his head.   
    “What? I’ll go with him to this Halloween party as a vampire, see what he think about vampires, and then see if we can keep this up.” Jeonghan sighed and picked up the cashew container again.  
    “Junhui, you’re really ridiculous.”  
    “Jeonghan, I really know.” He said, finally stealing a cashew from his friend’s hand and popping in his mouth.

 

 

    Junhui looked the mirror, checking his ponytailed hair for any mistakes. He smiled cheerfully at the guy staring back at him.  
   “Handsome as ever.” He chuckled as he surveyed the rest of his look. He heard some rustling in the other room. It almost felt like the when he was preparing for his last abandoned date, but now it was different. This time he was dressed in all black with small streaks of fake blood on his chin and he let his vampire teeth slide out his gums. It didn’t look to suspicious to anyone, since he knew that some people get fancier teeth to put over their own to look like he did. He sighed, satisfied, but nervous for tonight.  
   “Are you ready?” Jeonghan asked as he came from the kitchen looking like a Harley Quinn. Junhui laughed.  
   “Yep. I can’t believe that Seungcheol is taking you to the same party. You’re couple costume will look amazing.” Jeonghan chuckled, making the sound oddly graceful like only he could.  
    “Of course it will. We never disappoint.” His friend said as he grabbed Jun’s hand.  
    “Come on, let’s get going. You look great by the way.” It was Junhui’s turn to laugh.  
   “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

   The music was bounce by the time they arrived. Seungcheol and Joshua were waiting for them by the entrance. There no doubt that Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked amazing. The older was a cop that, now that Jeonghan had arrived, had lipstick stains all over his face and neck. Even though they looked amazing, Junhui’s attention was all on Joshua. He was a priest, the kind with the long robes and long necklace with the giant cross on the end. His hair was slightly styled up and he wore a happy smile on his face as he watched Junhui look him over.  
    “Do I look good?” Joshua asked, sounding somewhat hesitant and shy, making Junhui smile bigger.  
    “Of course and I’m as flawless as ever.” Joshua’s twinkling laugh made his stomach erupt with butterflies. He didn’t know what to say to the older, how to bring up vampires. Junhui looked over at Jeonghan for help and the other, with a roll of his eyes, came over.  
    “I’ll take care of the questions I guess. Just know that you owe me one.” The elder sighed and waved him off to take Seungcheol to find something to drink. He hugged him tightly before slipping through the crowd with the cop to find the bar. After a few minutes of searching, then a minute or two of picking out drinks, and then a few more minutes to find their way back to their dates, Junhui walked to Joshua laughing with two drinks in his hand of a very low alcohol content. Jeonghan smiled, seemingly satisfied at whatever he said to Joshua to make him laugh, and took his very alcoholic drink from his own boyfriend.   
   “He didn’t really say anything about them to be honest, now if you don’t excuse me, I won’t be coming back to the apartment tonight.” Jeonghan whispered to Junhui, cause him to fake gag as the older pulled his boyfriend onto the dance with the sea of people. Junhui turned back to Joshua and handed him his drink with a small smile.  
    “I hope he didn’t say anything to much to you. He’s... a bit much sometimes when it comes to parties and Seungcheol.” Joshua shook his head with a smile as he took a sip from his cup.   
   “He was fine. Really cool, actually. Hope we can talk more.” Joshua said as Junhui took a sip from his own cup. The drink was bitter and terrible. Their was a small awkward silence between them.  
   “So...”  
   “This drink is terrible.” Joshua said laughing as Junhui tried to break the silence. Junhui followed his boyfriend and laughed with him as they trashed the drinks.  
    “Sorry.”  
    “That’s fine.”  
    “I actually.... would it be ok if we stepped outside? I’m not good with crowded places.” That wasn’t a lie, the smell of intoxicated blood was driving Junhui up the wall. Joshua smiled and nodded as he pulled Jun to one of the many exits that lead into an alleyway. Junhui sighed in relief.  
   “Sorry.” Junhui looked over at Joshua in surprise.  
    “Why are you saying sorry to me? I’m the one who made you leave the party to come outside.”  
    “I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy this.”  
    “I’m enjoying this! I really am. You know why?” Joshua look at Junhui in curiosity.  
    “Why?” Jun smirked.  
    “Because you’re here. I’d be happy even six feet under if you were with me.” Joshua smiled and rolled his eyes at Junhui’s cheesy words.  
    “You look good as a vampire, you know? It fits you.” His heart raced as Joshua got closer, raising his hand to lightly trace over the dried fake blood.  
    “Really?” He felt light headed as Joshua nodded in response and look up at him with those big dark deer-like eyes. Junhui couldn’t help himself but to lean in and kiss the elder, who immediately kissed him back. Joshua walked backwards, taking Junhui with him, until he had his back against the wall. It’s almost as if he knew that Jun wouldn’t put him there unless he was comfortable with it, so he did it himself. He also nipped Junhui’s lip, cause him to gasp and Joshua to slip his tongue into his mouth. The elders tongue traced over ever single tooth, paying special attention to the elongated canine. Jun pulled away from the other as he felt the urge to bite down onto his tongue. Joshua watched him softly as he rested his forehead against the other’s.  
    “Did I go too fast? Or do something wrong?” Junhui coughed out a breathless laugh as the elder asked him that.   
    “No no... you did everything right. That’s why... I’m sorry. This is just... I want you and me... I want us... but I’m not...”  
    “You’re prefect Junhui! Just like you always say.” Joshua exclaimed softly, leaning up to kiss Jun again. They got caught in a few more kisses before the vampire pulled away for the second time.  
    “Ju-“  
    “No Joshua.... you don’t understand! I’m.... I’m different. You wouldn’t except me if you knew what I was: a monster.”  
    “Shhh, don’t say that. You-“  
    “I’m a vampire.” Junhui blurted, trying to get this over with. Joshua looked confused before slowly speaking.  
    “Yeah... for a costume.”   
    “No... not just for a costume.”  
    “So, you’re really...?”  
    “Yeah...” Junhui hated the way Joshua’s eyes roamed over him now, looking at his teeth with a glint of some emotion in his eye.  
    “Are you immortal?”  
    “No.”  
    “So I wouldn’t be immortal too?”  
    “No you- what? That’s not my objective with the rela-“  
    “But you want to, right?” Junhui just stared with his mouth hanging open at his boyfriend.   
     “I- I mean...”  
     “Do you not like my blood?” Joshua smirked as he pull into the crook of his neck, overwhelming him with the scent of, for lack of better words, food. And Junhui was hungry.  
    “Joshua I-“  
    “That’s ok Junhui. You don’t have to. I won’t force you.” Junhui pulled away from the embrace of sorts to see Joshua watching him. Jun swallowed and took his boyfriend’s forearm and lifted it to his mouth.  
    “Are you sure about this?”   
    “No.... will I be ok?”  
    “Yes, but with the ok comes the need for blood.”  
    “Can I eat regular food?”  
    “Yes.”  
    “Will you still love me?”  
    “I’ll love you regardless.” Joshua took a deep breath as he shut his eyes.  
    “Do it.” Junhui didn’t wait for a second as he bite into the elder’s wrist. Joshua whimpered slightly, biting his lip to keep in his shouts. Junhui closed his eyes and just drank more as quickly as he could. He didn’t satisfy himself yet, but he stopped anyway to kiss Joshua again. The other kissed back and even threaded his hands into the hair that Junhui spent so much one doing. He couldn’t care less.  
    “Did my blood taste good?” Junhui chuckled at Joshua’s small voice as he breathed out the question.  
    “Amazing. So much so, that I’m not done yet.” Is the last time he said before kissing a trail down to the other’s neck and biting down on the thrumming vein.

 

  
    Warmth. That’s what Junhui felt. Not only in the literal since, but also on the inside. Called him cheesy, but he’ll just say it again because he loved to be that way. Joshua was with him almost nonstop for about two weeks. So much so, that Jeonghan almost wanted to move out until he left because he ‘hated to see them so coupley and cute’. Junhui was ecstatic. Joshua was always asking him little questions about what to do, how to feed, how to pretty much everything. Jun chaperoned him everyday to much sure that he could answer everything and to keep his boyfriend out of trouble. Joshua didn’t mind. They were happy. Joshua was even happier to learn that he could still touch crosses. Junhui giggled at the cute memories a year later as he sat beside a reading Joshua in their own, yes, Jeonghan did move out, apartment.   
    “What are you laughing about?” Joshua grinned at Junhui as he shrugged.  
    “Nothing.”  
    “Hmmm...”  
    “I love you.”  
    “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment what you think. Sorry this wasn’t as long as I hoped.


End file.
